


Watching you watching me

by MystikSpiral



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, steve is a creep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-21
Updated: 2013-08-21
Packaged: 2017-12-24 04:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/935292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MystikSpiral/pseuds/MystikSpiral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony jerks off on the couch, Steve is a creeper that's watched him get off more than once.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watching you watching me

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to my wonderful beta BobhasRainbowVeins for editing this :D  
> Prompt: Steve catches Tony masturbating or in vice versa and they start doing the do

Tony was horny.

 

It wasn’t the usual ‘see something hot and go off to boner-town’ horny; it was that surging burst of white hot lust that engulfed his body like a flame. It was the type of horny where he couldn’t just fucking take a cold shower or ignore it; he needed to get off right at that second. 

 

Luckily, either some of the Avengers were on a mission for several days or they went to bed. It was an ungodly hour. Usually Tony liked to channel surf after heading from his workshop, then hopefully the mindless dribble would put him to sleep.

 

On the couch he teased himself, rubbing the outside of his loose fit sweat pants. The genius could feel his hard on hanging on the left of his thigh, already dribbling precome. Tony continued a few lazy swipes over his cock, then reached into his pants to actually feel the hot flesh in his hands and groaning from the cool air rushing over the tip. 

 

_“Fuck_ , _”_ Tony murmured from the brief sensation. At the same time a thought crossed his mind of not having lube on him, however he didn’t feel like getting up. So instead, he ran the beads of precome that accumulated on the tip down his shaft, his strokes shaky from excitement.

 

Dragging his middle finger along the underside of his cock, he bucked up from tracing the vein. Tony continued to repeat the motion over and over until he felt himself get unbearably hot. But he continued to tease himself, he wasn’t ready to come just yet.

 

Tony shifted his weight to his right so he could get a better reach to his balls, rubbing the sacks slowly with his left hand  while his right thumb rubbed over the slit on his cock. The brunetlet out a groan and tipped his head back, panting and bucking into his hand again.

 

 Steve had been watching from behind the wall, getting a perfect view of Tony all the while being hidden. The blonde had a tight grip on the base of his cock, his other hand fondling his balls. God, he felt so wrong getting off on Tony like this, but he couldn’t help it. This wasn’t the first time he’d done this; there were a couple of times in Tony’s workshop.

 

Tony enjoyed getting himself off there often. Steve usually went down to check up on him, but after all of the times he’d caught The time he caught Tony riding three of his fingers, eyes screwed shut, mouth swollen and parted from biting them, he didn’t have the heart to walk away without fisting his own cock to the show.

 

Part of him felt as if Tony knew he’s doing this, then again the genius could be so damn oblivious. So, he continued to watch more often than he’s willing to admit. For some odd reason, Tony never really decided to masturbate in his own room but hey, minor details and all that.

 

Steve’s eyes were glued to Tony’s fingers as a third thrust into his opening. The movements seemed hurried, but it was still so damn hot. His other hand braced the arm of couch, gripping tight enough to turn his knuckles white. His breath came out in short pants and gasps, his body shuddering with each thrust upwards and tears welling up from the corners of his eyes. He looked so beautiful. Before Steve knew it, he was coming into his hand. Nevertheless, he was still hard. As Steve worked up another rhythm, fisting his cock to Tony’s moans as they gradually got louder, he stopped abruptly at his name being called.

 

“S-Steve--ha--ahh--please!”

 

The super soldier felt his heart hammering in his chest now. Did Tony see him? He had to get out of their quick, making his way to leave and go to his room, when Tony called for him again.

 

“Please don’t--Oh--please don’t leave. N-need ahh--need you to make me come.” The last word was dragged out into a long moan, and Tony didn’t bother to let up on his erratic prodding and probing of himself. 

 

Steve didn’t know how to respond, but what he did know was that Tony was begging for him to make him come. So, he rushed over and kissed Tony without hesitation. The kiss was frantic,  hands reaching and groping. Steve pulled away from the kiss and murmured a hoarse, “Tony”. Tony reached down to Steve’s cock and gave a few light strokes while whispering, “Need you to fuck me. Please, Steve, I need this.”

 

Who was Steve to say no?

 

“Tony—lube. I need--”

 

“My room, right night stand, top drawer.” Steve practically ran to his room and Tony chuckled. When Steve returned he was already spreading the lube on his cock. Tony suppressed a moan from the sight and bit his lip, watching as Steve worked the lube over his thick cock. Honestly, Tony wasn’t even sure if fucking himself with three fingers was enough but he damn sure didn’t care at this point.

 

Steve reached over and grabbed a hold of Tony’s thighs, spreading them open and rubbing circles into his inner thighs as he slowly pushed his cock in. Tony yelped at the feeling of being so _filled._ Steve grabbed Tony’s hips and started up a few shallow thrust, finding an angle that could suit them both. Tony pulled at Steve’s hair, moaning and babbling because right now he couldn’t fucking think straight. Each thrust felt like lightening bolts of pleasure shooting up his spine, and the delicious friction was all too much. 

 

The constant pounding while Steve held a vice grip onto his hips causing his nails to dig into his flesh was enough to send Tony over the edge. Steve wasn’t doing any better, the tight heat getting tighter as Tony tensed up. He wasn’t there yet, but he was so close. 

 

Tony sobbed as he came, squeezing his eyes so tight that it fucking stung. He became boneless under the constant thrust into him but he still tried to fuck back onto Steve’s cock. Eventually, Steve climaxed and Tony couldn’t stop staring at how sexy he looked. His hips sputtering, eyes shut, clenched teeth and a low growl from his throat. That was enough jerk off material for the rest of the year.

 

When they both calmed a bit Tony spoke, “I remember the first time I caught you looking, it turned me on so fucking much that I had to keep doing it. It’s really the only thing that gets me off.”

 

Steve felt his face heat up a bit. “I feel like a huge pervert, but I guess that’s nice to know. Always love being the center of attention, huh, Stark?”

 

“Mmmm just as long as I have a good audience, which by the way, next time, don’t be a stranger. I’m not opposed to you fucking me again.”

 

Steve met Tony’s gaze and shot back a smirk, but said nothing. Instead he walked off into his room thinking about their possible next encounter.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, comment and all that.


End file.
